Commander Tuner
"Look who's here! If you're that determined to get here, then I'll tire you out with my men before I give you a fine tune to remember!" ''-Commander Tuner'' Commander Tuner is a character that is introduced in Gregory's Great Adventure 2. He is one of the high-ranking minions of Wolfember's army alongside G.U. Banger, Admiral Skyboom, Elite Electrepede, and Captain Sherman. He is also the leader of the Tuner family division, including the Glitched Tuner, and serves as a mini-boss. He can be encountered on the second and third floors of Wolfember's Castle before encountering Wolfember himself. Since the Glitched Tuner is known as the first Tuner mini-boss to be fought, Commander Tuner becomes the second Tuner mini-boss. Gregory has to defeat him to get a key to the hidden room on the third floor to re-battle the Glitched Tuner. Physical Appearance Commander Tuner appears as a bigger Tuner with a darker green tone and the same colored red eyes, though he has claw marks on his left eye. However, he differs from regular Tuners, which is the two nozzles on his head with bigger nozzles in them. His "ears" and mouth also have double nozzles as well. The lower half of his body remains the same. Games Gregory's Great Adventure 2 Wolfember's Castle (Second Floor) In Gregory's Great Adventure 2, Commander Tuner serves as one of the mini-bosses in Wolfember's Castle on the second and third floor along with G.U. Banger, Admiral Skyboom, Elite Electrepede, and Captain Sherman before encountering Wolfember himself. On the second floor, there are five doors with a challenge to complete and a mini-boss to be encountered at the end of each one. When Gregory enters Commander Tuner's room after completing the door's challenge, he is immediately confronted by Commander Tuner himself before the battle begins. Attacks Commander Tuner will float around and shoot notes at Gregory. At some point, he will summon some Tuners of any element to fight Gregory while he disappears. As Gregory dwindles the numbers down, Commander Tuner will fire bombs from his mouth. Gregory has to knock it back to damage him and deliver some hits to him in his hurt state. while he is down. As Commander Tuner takes some damage, his attacks change. In his second phase, he will summon more Tuners to aid in the fight. This time, Commander Tuner will be more involved in the fight. He can charge up to release a storm of elemental balls that fall in random directions. However, Gregory cannot attack him while he does this, as Commander Tuner will counterattack by shooting a bomb from his mouth, sending him back. He can also use any element to attack, which increases the difficulty. If Gregory empties the field of his minions, he will disappear again for five seconds to summon more Tuners onto the field. At some point, Commander Tuner will shoot a random element in a ball. Gregory has to hit it back a certain number of times to damage him. When Gregory successfully hits Commander Tuner, he can deliver more hits. In his third phase, he will summon more Tuners than before to the fight. He will also mix some elements together during his charge up attack, which does more damage. If Gregory spends too much time fighting the Tuners, Commander Tuner will fire a big bomb that blows up the area, causing great damage. When Commander Tuner fires a bomb, he will dodge it as Gregory knocks it back, but will quickly charge at him. Gregory has to counterattack to stun him and deliver the final hits in order to defeat him and obtain the key to the Glitched Tuner's hidden room on the third floor. Wolfember's Castle (Third Floor) Commander Tuner is encountered again on the third floor of Wolfember's Castle. This time, he is joined by G.U. Banger, Admiral Skyboom, Elite Electrepede, and Captain Sherman. His attacks are the same, though in his third phase, he will occasionally shoot beams. He is also the second mini-boss of the five units to fight.